


Enfante Terrible

by TwinEnigma



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Hilarity Ensues, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Trolling, Young Justice Anon Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinEnigma/pseuds/TwinEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Robin decides to join the Injustice League and everyone freaks out, except Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enfante Terrible

"So, FYI, I'm joining the Injustice League and am going to be evil and stuff, okay?" Robin says cheerfully over the video-linkup.  
  
"Robin, _no_!" Kid Flash gasps.  
  
Batman waves goodbye, not even once looking up from the cave computer he's in the middle of overhauling, and says only, "Be back by 6:30 on Friday," as if his sidekick were simply going off on a sleepaway and not, you know, _joining the bad guys._  
  
Robin lets out one of his insane, nerve-wracking giggles, and cuts the transmission.  
  
"I can't believe it," Artemis says, "Robin, of all of us?"  
  
M'gann puts a hand on her shoulder and Connor, seeing this, recalls that this is supposed to be a gesture of emotional comfort and support. Unfortunately, Connor is unsure of which team member would be appropriate to comfort in this manner and, incapable of using this method to comfort himself, remains in place.  
  
Kaldur shakes his head. "This is an unfortunate turn of events."  
  
"You!" Kid Flash cries out, pointing at Batman as he finally stands up and dusts off his hands. "Robin is your partner, your responsibility! Don't you even care what the Injustice League will do to him?"  
  
Everyone looks at Batman as a heavy silence settles over the cave.  
  
"Honestly, I'm more worried about what _he'll_ do to _them_ ," Batman says with profound and disturbing seriousness.

* * *

  
  
_Five days later..._

  
  
M'gann, Connor, Artemis, Kaldur and Wally were in the TV room, watching the news, wide-eyed.  
  
"It seems the members of the notorious Injustice League were unable to come to a consensus on the crime and," Iris West pauses in her broadcast, shaking her head in confusion, "I can't believe I'm saying this... took each other out. Authorities are baffled by the end of this strange string of events..."  
  
"Pass the popcorn."  
  
"Sure thing, Robin," Kid Flash says automatically, picking up the bowl. He then shrieks, falling backwards over the couch and sends popcorn flying everywhere. "DON'T DO THAT!"  
  
Robin smiles from his seat, like a particularly smug and satisfied cat.


End file.
